Hostile Takeover
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: This is it! The lead-in to the final BIG storyline in the Tenchi/Sonic storyline! Which empire is greater: Eggman or Jurai?


Sonic Muyo Adventures - Hostile Takeover   
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover   
  
By Ashura Hedgehog   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.   
All Tenchi Muyo characters are owned by Pioneer and AIC.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The story begins,   
But, who's gonna win,   
Unknowing the danger lies within,   
Aboard the ARK, a genius at heart,   
wanting to unlock the mysteries of life.   
  
I am the Eggman!   
That's what I am!   
I am the Eggman!   
I got the master plan!   
I am the Eggman!   
That's what I am!   
I am the Eggman!   
I got the MASTER plan!   
  
I'm plotting my schemes whereever I go,   
They're perfect in everyway.   
I love to destroy the blue one you know,   
He's an obsticle that always get in my way.   
  
I will play this game by my rules,   
I will conquer the world with my tools.   
All my machines are made for destruction,   
I will build my empire.   
I will succeed and you will see,   
that with my machines, there is no retreat!   
  
I am the Eggman!   
That's what I am!   
I am the Eggman!   
I got the master plan!   
I am the Eggman!   
That's what I am!   
I got the MASTER plan!   
  
(guitar solo)   
  
I am the enemy,   
I will succeed,   
My mission, yeah, I must complete!   
My name is Eggman, don't forget my name,   
If you ask my again, I'll tell you the same!   
  
I am the Eggman!   
That's what I am!   
I am the Eggman!   
I got the master plan!   
I am the Eggman!   
That's what I am!   
I am the Eggman!   
I got the master, master plan!   
I am the EGGMAN! Yeah!   
  
e.g.g.m.a.n - Dr. Eggman's theme.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Space, a great and vast place to explore. Stars, suns, planets,   
you name it, it has it. And at this very moment, a massive spaceship   
was heading for a certain planet.   
  
The spaceship: The Egg Carrier MK III   
  
The planet: Jurai   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The journey was long and tough, but it was worth it. Dr.   
Robotnik look at the viewscreen, watching the stars zoom past the Egg   
Carrier. He knew that pretty soon, his goal would be close. He stared   
into space, dreaming that he was the ruler of planet Jurai, the   
acursed hedgehog and his friends at his feet, defeated. One of his   
many badniks watched his master and was worried to snap him out.   
  
[Uh, sire...?] it said. Eggman jumped slightly and looked at   
the cowarding robot.   
  
"Oh, uh, what is it?" he said, wiping some drool off his face   
from his face.   
  
[Sire, we've seem to hit a snag in our plans.] the robot said.   
  
"What IS it?" Eggman said, growling.   
  
[Well, it seems there's a checkpoint just before arriving at   
Jurai.] it said.   
  
"A checkpoint, eh?" Eggman said, curling his mustache in   
thought. "Not a problem! We'll just use it as target practice!"   
  
[Yes, sire.] the robot said, saluting him. [I'll prepare the   
Egg Cannon.] The robot scurried off to a control panel and began   
pushing buttons. At the front of the Egg Carrier, the nose began moving   
reveiling a massive plasma cannon. As the ship got closer to the   
checkpoint, the robot began charging up the cannon.   
  
"On my mark...." Eggman said, as the ship was perfectly aligned   
with the checkpoint. "....FIRE!!" With that, the Egg Carrier fired at   
the checkpoint, destroying it and whoever was around it. "EXCELLENT!   
I'm very sure that'll get the attention of King Asuza!" And, indeed, he   
did.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
At the main palace on Planet Jurai, one of the many servants   
working in the palace was racing to the throne room, where King Azusa   
and his wives, Queen Misaki and Queen Funaho were busy having supper.   
  
"YOUR MAJESTIES! YOUR MAJESTIES!" He shouted, bursting into   
the throne room. This caught Azusa by suprise.   
  
"You best have a good explenation for bursting in here!" he   
said, his voice very stern.   
  
"Indeed....indeed I do, sire." the servant said. "I have just   
been handed this letter." He handed it to King Azusa. "It's from the   
Galaxy Police. One of our checkpoints has been totally destroyed!"   
  
"You're kidding me!" Azusa said, in total shock.   
  
"No, sire." The servant said.   
  
"This is very pecuiluar." Funaho said "Does ANYONE know who did   
this?"   
  
"Apparently a massive spaceship..." he said.   
  
"It can't be Kagato. Tenchi killed him." Funaho said, deep in   
thought   
  
"The ship's name was the Egg Carrier." the servant said.   
  
"Egg Carrier? Sounds like something you carry eggs around."   
Misaki said. At that point, the palace, as well as many main cities   
across the planet, began shaking by massive explosions. "What's going   
on?!" At that point, a viewscreen appeared showing the face of the   
evil Eggman.   
  
"Ah! You three must be the rulers of planet Jurai, yes?" Eggman   
said.   
  
"And you might be?" Azusa said, giving Eggman an evil look.   
  
"I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in   
the universe!" he said.   
  
"I thought that title belonged to Washu?" Funaho said.   
  
"Grr....DON'T START WITH ME ON THAT LITTLE SHE-DEVIL OF A   
WITCH!!!" Eggman shouted. He recomposed himself and continued. "Anyway,   
I have come here with a proposition."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Azusa said.   
  
"Simple! Surrender the Juraian empire to me and I'll let you   
live. Don't and I'll take it by force!" Eggman said   
  
"You actually think you can take the Juraian empire? HA!"   
Azusa said.   
  
"You sound JUST like that snobby Princess, Ayeka!" Eggman said.   
  
"How DARE you insult one of the royal family!" Azusa said.   
"Prepare the forces! DESTROY that man!"   
  
"Ah, a challenge!" Eggman said, gleefully. "Excellent! Be   
prepared for your demise!" Then, the viewscreen disappeared as Azusa   
marched out of the throne room.   
  
"Azusa, sire. Where are you going?!" the servant said. The   
two queens knew where he was going.   
  
"I'm going out there." Azusa said. "No one threatens the   
Juraian empire. No one!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Out very close to Juraian defence barrier, the Egg Carrier's   
Egg Bombers return to the ship's hangers after completing their job   
of disabling the barrier.   
  
"Ah! Nice work!" Eggman said. "Now, towards the planet! FULL   
SPEED AHEAD!" As the Egg Carrier began moving forward, a hail of laser   
blasts slammed into the side of the ship. "WHAT THE HELL?!"   
  
[Sire! The ship has been hit! Minor damage to the side.   
Activating shields now!] A bunch of bots said. The Egg Carrier swung   
a full 90 degrees to find that an entire fleet of Juraian ships,   
including the main ship, Tsunami.   
  
"Well, I see that they're bringing in the big guns!" Eggman   
said. Just then, the viewscreen flicked on, showing the face of   
Azusa.   
  
"You want a fight, Robotnik? You got one!" Azusa said.   
  
"Very well. Let me tell you this will be your first and LAST   
mistake!" Eggman said. "In fact, let's make this interesting! All of   
your ships against my latest robot!"   
  
"You're NUTS!" Azusa said. "You actually think that....." All   
of a sudden, a series of explosions go off as a handful of Juraian   
ships are destroyed. "What the...?" The thing that did that, then   
flew in front of Tsunami, where Azusa was. It was another Metal Sonic,   
but this time, it was much streamlined. It, more or less, looked like   
Sonic himself. "What is THAT?!"   
  
"Meet Metal Sonic MK II, the latest in my Robo-Sonic line!"   
Eggman said. "You like?"   
  
"Ha! You're just lucky!" Azusa said. "You're on! Prepare to   
feel the....." Before he could finish, he watched as more of the ships   
were destroyed in front of his eyes. "I....I must be seeing things!   
NO ONE'S that fast!"   
  
"Surrender now, Azusa?" Eggman said.   
  
"HA! I'll never give up!" Azusa said. At that moment, Metal   
Sonic MK II grabbed the ship and tossed it towards Jurai. Just meer   
seconds before it slammed into the planet, Metal caught the ship. The   
whole experience almost gave Azusa a heart attack.   
  
"Now?" Eggman said, the picture on Tsunami flickering. At that   
point, Azusa knew he was outmatched. To keep going was murder. Yet, to   
give up was disgraceful.   
  
"I'll never surrended Jurai to the likes of you!" Azusa said.   
With that, he had Tsunami fire its main weapons at Metal Sonic,   
forcing him to retreat temporarily. "HA! Your weapon's a big chicken   
to the might of Tsunami!" Just then, he saw Metal Sonic race towards   
the ship at a high speed, busting through. "NO! Stay away!"   
  
[My master wants you to see something.] Metal said, picking up   
Azusa. Just then, the king saw what Metal was talking about. Everything   
around the ship was in flames. Cities, towns, forests, everything the   
eye can see engulfed in flames. On the ground, the empty shells of   
various badniks and the bodies of Juraian soldiers layed silently,   
blood and oil mixing. [You should have surrendered. Now look at your   
empire.]   
  
"My word...." Azusa said. He sighed and looked at the ground,   
crestfallen. "I....surrender. Tell Robotnik....he's won."   
  
"YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said, as he flew by in his Egg   
Mobile. He pushed a button on the machine's control panel. "I won!   
I WON! All forces! Converge on the main city, and prepare it for my   
arrival!"   
  
[Yes, sir!] The bots on the other end said. With that, various   
robots raced towards the main city. Metal Sonic MK II held the now   
ex-King Azusa over his head.   
  
[Sire, what should I do with him?] Metal asked.   
  
"Kill him, what else?" Eggman said. As Eggman left for the   
palace, Metal tossed Azusa in the air and impaled him with his arm as   
he came down.   
  
[Mission.....acomplished.] Metal said, tossing him into a   
river. His engines roaring to life, Metal headed towards the main   
palace. Unknowingly, during the takeover, both queens escaped in the   
confusion.   
  
"Oh, this is bad." Misaki said, looking back as their ship   
left Juraian airspace.   
  
"I know. I only hope we can reach Earth." Funaho said.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"ATTENTION! CITIZENS OF THE UNIVERSE!" Eggman said,   
broadcasting across MOST of the universe. "I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU!   
THE JURAIAN EMPIRE IS NO MORE!" Everyone who heard this gasped in   
horror. "IT HAS FALLEN.....TO THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!" More gasps came out.   
"THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE! I, THE EGGMAN, HAS TAKEN OVER!" Everyone   
looked at each other in shock. "NOW, FOR MY FIRST ACT OF BUSINESS!" All   
of a sudden, pictures of humans and furries appeared. "THESE PEOPLE   
HERE ARE A THREAT TO THE NEW REGIME! THEY SHOULD BE ELIMINATED AT   
ALL COST! BOUNTY HUNTERS CAN NAME THEIR PRICE!" As the broadcast ended,   
the people who saw that began talking, confused at the events that   
unfolded.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?!?!'" Eggman shouted at   
Metal Sonic.   
  
[Th-th-they musta left during the confusion, sire!] Metal said.   
  
"Blast it!" Eggman said. "No problem, I can improvise!" He   
walked towards the throne. "Send a squadron of Egg Fighters after the   
ship and take them down."   
  
[Yes, sire.] Metal Sonic said, saluting and walking away.   
Eggman sat on his throne, the seat bending just a bit.   
  
'This isn't good. Soon, that blasted hedgehog and boy prince   
will learn of the events that unfolded and come here!' Eggman thought.   
'Time to move to step two.' He sat up, grabbed a remote, pushed a   
button on it and watched as his Egg Mobile appeared, becoming the Egg   
Walker. He hopped in it and made his way to the tree room.   
  
"Well, I see I may have to use your powers for the upcoming   
battle!" Eggman said, walking up to the trees. As he said that, the   
trees began shaking. "Terrified of me, eh? Good! Because, soon, you'll   
be part of my plan to get rid of my foes ONCE AND FOR ALL!" As he   
left, he began laughing, the laughter echoing through the halls.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
At the forest near the capital city, the body of King Azusa   
layed on the ground, yet, he wasn't dead. He stared up at the sky.   
  
"Tenchi............protect my daughters..........protect   
them.............from the evil of Egg......man....." he said. With   
that, he died. He knew Ayeka and Sasami were safe, but he didn't know   
how long until Eggman got ahold of them.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
THE END.....FOR NOW....   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
---------------   
  
Well, now it's on! Dr. Robotnik has done the impossible! Jurai   
is his! With the tree's magic powers and his technology in his   
possesion, he is virtually invincible! Can Tenchi, Sonic and the others   
reclaim the planet, or is Planet Jurai destined to become Planet Eggman   
forever? Stay tuned for "Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog: Fight for   
Jurai"   
  
As always, read and review   
Ashura Hedgehog


End file.
